Living Undead
by walkinghobbitofasgard
Summary: In this apocalypse, after running from their insane father, Savannah and Christian Blake are surviving for as long as they can. That's when they run into a group at a farm house. They earn the group's trust and have experiences they won't forget. But it doesn't end there. Rated T for language and violence. OC/Carl and OC/Beth
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: One World Falls, Another Rises  
I walked along the edge of the road with my brother while I thought to myself. My arms were tired from carrying a huge backpack. The dark strands of my hair kept getting in my eyes, making it harder to think and kill walkers. My scar made it worse to see as it was- I didn't need hair in my eyes. As the day began to end,my brother made a campfire and we settled down near a huge tree.  
My thoughts had raced through my head of how this happened. You're probably wondering how I ended up like this. Let me explain:  
Beforehand, I was living with my father, my brother and little sister in our house. We were doing pretty well in this apocalypse. My mother had died shortly into the apocalypse. The worse part was I could tell dad was on the verge of losing it. If he lost me, my brother or my sister, he'd snap.  
It was the morning of the day my brother Christian and I (Savannah) were on our own. We were out, doing the usual. By that, I mean defending zombies and getting supplies. Our little sister was excluded from this activity- not just because she was too young- but because she was sick. I figured the virus got to her (even Christian said so) I just didn't know how long she had- until she turned, that is.  
It was after our morning round (probably eleven o'clock) when we went inside.  
"It's your watch, Dad!" Christian exclaimed. No answer.  
"Dad," I yelled before hearing a loud crash.  
Christian and I exchanged glances and slowly ascended the stairs, afraid to make any sudden movements. When we reached the top, we tried to call out Dad but (as we did) he bursted out of our little sister's door with a rope around her neck. I screamed to see that she had turned. Christian pulled me back from our father. I looked up at my father. His eyes were blood-shot (from crying) and I could tell i'd lost him.  
"Your mother is dead," he whispered," and your sister is too. So,(he raised a knife) you might as well be too."  
As he brought the knife down, ready to kill Christian, I jumped in the way. That's the explains the eye scar. Now here's why we left:  
Christian picked me up and ran out of the house. Before, he grabbed two heavy backpacks and left. My father didn't dare make a move, for fear of hurting Penny.  
It was five minutes before Christian put me down and let me walk. He handed me a backpack as we walked again.  
That's basically how we ended up in a situation. Now me and Christian are alone in the woods forever...not forever. It was just a week later that we meant people who would change our lives.

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading the first chapter. I would also like to thank one of my best friends, whom Christian was made up by. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2: One Man Down

Chapter 2: One Man Down

Chapter 2: One Man Down  
It had been a week after we ran away from our father. We were tired, hungry and completely lost. But that soon changed.  
I watched Christian walk deeper into the woods. He was tall and muscular, but also kind and smart. His hair was light blonde, like my mother's and little sister's, green eyes and tan. He had blood all over his face from the walkers, but he still looked as amazing as ever.  
And me? Well, I had my father's colored hair (light brown), blue eyes (like my mother) and as tan as my brother. I was pretty short (compared to Christian) but pretty muscular.  
I remember how the girls always flirted with him, although he never dated. He always was a simple guy, never drank nor did drugs. Christian never fought and had a great amount of may have been because he was nineteen and I was only eleven. Still,I admired my brother and all he did, and he was even better in the apocalypse.  
I looked up at him, smiling. He smiled back at me.  
"There was something mom wanted to tell me," I said," before she.."  
"It was probably I love you-" I interrupted Christian.  
"No. It was something more...like a secret."  
"She was going to tell you...the secret."  
"What was it?" I asked.  
Christian was about to say when a loud gunshot had been heard. We exchanged glances and ran in the direction the firearm had been set off. I was giving up on hoping for survivors, but now I wasn't.  
Christian's POV  
I ran faster and faster, making sure my little sister was behind. I knew hearing that gunshot meant survivors. I stopped in my tracks as soon as I saw people. Savannah ran into me.  
"Hey!" she said," what was that-"  
"Quiet," I told her calmly.  
A little boy lie on the ground,looking like he'd been shot. He looked about a year or two younger than Savannah. He was small and pretty pale. His hair was black, but I couldn't tell his eye color, for they were closed.  
I didn't dare make a move. God, I wanted to help this kid, but I didn't want to get mistaken for his shooter. I was relieved to have men come and get him. I figured the one carrying him was his father.  
He looked about as old as my dad (which seemed young) but better built. He had light-blue eyes and hair dark brown. He looked about as tall as my dad, but kinder looking. I didn't bother to look at the others, just at the man and little boy.  
"We have to catch up with them!" Savannah exclaimed as the men ran off with the kid.  
"We wait," I said.  
"What?"  
I said nothing more. I waited until it was getting dark out to make our enterance. I motioned for Savannah to follow me out of the woods. We walked slowly out of the bushes and into the low grass. We looked around to see a pretty decent place. Savannah pointed to a barn and a farm house.  
I slowly and quietly walked up the steps to the house. I looked at my sister, who was smiling and got lost in thought. Should I do this? I began to ask myself. I wondered if they didn't help us, I wondered what we would do...I feared for my sister's safety. Then I made up my mind at last. Even if they did reject us, it would be nice to know survivors were around.  
At last, I knocked and waited for someone to answer the door.

**Hello lovely viewers! Thank you for reading my fanfiction. If you have questions, be sure to ask them. Review and follow "Living Undead". Thanks again! Over and out -thewalkinghobbitofasgard**


	3. Chapter 3: Help

Chapter 3: Help Savannah's POV We waited a few minutes before I heaed someone unlock the door. "Finally!" I whispered, Christian giving me a slight pinch in the arm. A young woman answered our call. She was a tall, skinny and very beautiful. Her eyes were shining like diamonds, her hair blonde like Christian's and as tan as him. If I didn't know better, they looked like twins sepreated at birth. "Hello?" she spoke with a storng Southern accent. Christian stared with shyness in his kind eyes. I poked him in the back with my machete. That woke him up pretty qucikly. "I'm Christian," he said," this is my sister, Savannah (he pointed to me). We just thought this place was empty and we-" "Looking for a home too?" she asked. "Y-yeah, Ms...?" "Beth," she replied," Beth Greene." "I'm Christian." "I know," she gave a smile before going back inside. I looked at him with a look that said 'and I thought you hated relationships' and he shot me back a look that said 'shut up'. In a few short seconds, Beth came back with an older man whom looked like a grandfather. Christian's POV He was taller, older and bigger than I looked as kind and gentle as I was though. He had white hair, small dark eyes and a greetful smile. He looked as if he knew of our dilemma. "Hello Christian and Savannah!" he exclaimed," i'm Hershel Greene." "Hello," we replied. "So my daughter tells me you two we're-" "We thought this place was abandoned," I lied," and we figured we could-" "You're welcome to stay," he told us," for as long as you like." My sister and I thanked the man. He led Savannah in and I stayed behind with Beth. My she was awfully pretty and kind. "I know you knew we were here," she confessed," I saw you in the bushes, looking at us. But, I don't mind. The more people, the better."We then walked inside to see more people. Savannah's POV Hershel introduced us to a bunch of people in his house. He did this while giving us a tour of the house as well. We met a young woman named Patricia and Maggie,Hershel's eldest daughter. "That's just about-" Hershel was interrupted by a woman who walked in. "Hershel," she said," did-" "Lori," he said," meet our new friends, Savannah and Christian." Christian nodded polietly to her. I smiled at her, thinking she looked...farmiliar. I just didn't know who she looked like. Hershel privatly talked to Lori-whom nodded- and turned back to us. "Follow me kids," he said. We followed him into a small room, where a small bed lay. We started to realize the man and boy from the shooting we noticed was here! "Rick," Hershel introduced us," these kids came looking for help, just like you." Rick managed to smile and greet us. He turned back to the poor boy. "How's he doing?" Hershel asked. Before Rick could answer, Maggie walked in with a young Korean man and a black man came in. I didn't notice too much because I was too distracted in looking at the young boy. He looked not too young from me. I wish I knew his name so I could greet him when he awoke from his coma, but that would have to wait. We were the only ones whom stayed in the boy's room, Christian and I. "What do you suppose might happen to him?" I asked my brother. "I think he'll be all-" Just as he spoke, the boy began to cough. Chrstian stood up and ran to the doorway while I rushed to the boy's side. "Don't worry," I said to him," my name's Savannah. My brother is getting your parents, everything will be fine!" I told him. I moved out of the way to let Lori, Rick and Hershel pass through. "Where are we?" the boy asked. Rick explained that they were on Hershel's land. He also explained how he was in an accident. Christian and I stood in the doorway and watched the family reunite. Oh,i'd give anything for those old days with my parents before...I never spoke about my problems to Christian-I was too afraid. My attention turned back to the boy (or Carl as Lori called him) he wasn't moving. He began to shake and I realized what was going on. Grandma had had one and know this kid was having a seizure. I didn't know what to do. I tried to think but couldn't. I held close to Christian. That was the last time I saw Carl for a while. I saw him a few days later, for I didn't go back to see him like that. 


End file.
